


Till the Mole do us Part

by Rumoris



Series: Tales Around the World Tree [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Etrian Odyssey AU, Fluff, K2 Week 2020 (South Park), M/M, Wedding, fluff and fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: After years of waltzing around each other, waiting for the right moment and saying goodbye to their favourite couch, Kyle and Kenny finally get married.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: Tales Around the World Tree [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168400
Kudos: 12





	Till the Mole do us Part

Kyle never expected that the second wedding he will attend in his life will be his own. He expected Craig to outrun him with Tweek, and maybe a second marriage attempt on Stan’s side, but not this. Not his name on a shared marriage document. Not the traditional lagaardian clothes. Not his parents clapping from the front row, wearing forced smiles as they congratulated on his marriage to the boy who came from one of the poorest family in Etria. 

Yet as he stood there is the inner garden, listening to the music that poured out through the open gap of the tall glass windows, realization slowly hit him, filling his heart with a strange gleeful feeling. As he closed his eyes and leant against the white wooden pillar which held the branches of sweet-scented locust trees above his head, he started recounting the events of the day until a familiar voice dragged him back to reality.

"It's not nice to leave your husband alone with your entire family tree," someone huffed, and when Kyle opened his eyes he saw his boyf-- _husband_ clad in white, wearing a long purple coat with golden embroidery glistening near its end and on the sleeves. 

"I think, I announced it several times that I'll go out to get some _fresh_ air, even poking you in the side and stepping on your shoe," Kyle smiled back at him. “Don’t try to push the blame on me for your own negligence and naive mistake.” 

"Oh yes, you muttered something under your nose, right when I was in the middle of Sheila's Kyle quiz," he raised his brows in disbelief, but regardless held out the glass of wine he managed to save from the bustling room. "I barely managed to get away right before she started asking about your preferences in bed in front of everyone! She would demand a divorce!"

"We both know that you would love to anger her by answering those questions and detailing every little thing," Kyle smirked as he raised the glass to his lips, scrunching his nose immediately when the sweetness invaded his taste buds and the comfortable tingling from alcohol coursed through his body. He should've expected that Kenny will go for the most expensive and sweetest dessert drink that could be found in High Lagaard... While he wanted to voice his displeasure, he decided to keep his mouth shut and instead just took another sip from his ice-wine, hoping that it will be less sweet than the first time.

“Are you sure you want the ruler of High Lagaard to know that in contrast to the popular belief you don’t act like a shy virgin in bed?” 

Instead of complaining about Kenny’s taste in wine, he decided to turn this rare moment of silence into a compliment completely skipping over the conversation starter.

"I still can't believe you organized this whole thing with Bebe and your sister. Everything is perfect and this place even left my mother in awe. How did you even convince Gregory to let us use the ballroom for the banquet?"

"What can I say... I might not have money, but I have my huge web of connections. I know a person who knows a person, who also knows a person who happens to talk with the prince on a--"

Grabbing him by his coat Kyle yanking close with his free arm, silently blessing the moment when the wine splashed out of his glass and silenced Kenny with his lips, pulling him as close as it was humanly possible. 

"One more word about that bastard and consider our wedding-night canceled," he growled against Kenny’s lips as he kissed him again, letting his head hit the white pillar when Kenny pushed him back. Resting his free hand on Kyle’s hips, letting it travel down to his thigh… Kyle silently cursed the expensive glassware he was forced to hold in one hand. 

"No, not that! Not the wedding-night!" Kenny whined, “And just when I was about to propose a pre wedding-night!” 

Kyle didn’t pull away, but his expression was telling. 

“You really want to get us banned from the royal palace, do you?” he raised his brows in disbelief. He still kept the hazy memories of last year’s Harvest Festival and what went down in one of the salons once they managed to sneak away from the guests and while it was certainly one of their more exciting adventures, he also did not believe their luck for the second time.

“I’m a ranger, I’ll sense danger before they even start looking for us--” Kenny whispered, but his body almost immediately froze and they jumped away from each other like frightened birds, when they heard a disapproving cough from the door leading to the small inner garden.

Christophe, Gregory’s loyal lapdog, was standing six feet away from them, holding a lit cigarette between his fingers keeping a watchful eye over the newlyweds. 

“Don’t try _anyzhing_ funny,” he warned them, furrowing his brows as a cloud of smoke escaped his lungs. “If any of our salons end up looking like a crime scene under Pip’s weird lamp after _zhis_ party, I know where you live.”

“So only the salons are off-limit?” Kenny asked back with courage he had drawn from alcohol, but he quickly pulled his neck between his shoulders when Christophe threw them a piercing glare.

“Well, I’m keepin ‘n eye on the garden, aren’t I?” 

“And we are grateful that,” Kyle nodded, cheeks growing red as his hands blindly searched for Kenny’s, and he quickly intertwined their fingers. Instead of continuing the awkward discussion he wanted to run back to the ballroom. “Buuuut, we still have one obligatory dance left together and alas, since it is _obligatory_ it requires us to be in front of everyone. No funny business.” 

“Make sure to put those glasses back to their place,” Christophe only smirked at them as Kyle pulled on Kenny’s arm, who sheepishly walked after him, drinks long spilled from their glasses onto the stone pavement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every K2 week must have a small drabble in the Etrian AU-verse so after last year's postponed wedding, I really felt the need to write something happier for the boys! This time featuring the invincible shovel night, The Mole! 
> 
> Ice-wine is actually a really really really sweet vine, the grapes are usually harvested after the first frost and it brings out some extra sugar from them!


End file.
